


Adult Snuggle Time

by sageclover61



Series: Paradise [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Archangels, Begging, Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, Love, Love Confessions, Lucifer gives oral sex, M/M, Mates, Michael gives oral sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wing Oil As Lube, ass worship, saliva, spitting, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Kinktober 2018-This is a collection of explicit Michifer fics that takes place within either the Paradise 'Verse or within a parallel Paradise 'Verse. These fics are soft (possibly with a dash of plot.)Michael has waited 6000 years to bond with the love of his immortal life, Lucifer. Snugalicious Michifer ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Deep-Throating
> 
> I had no idea that I could write porn, but I definitely couldn't have done it without Thallen giving me ideas or Hyrule counting limbs. This was definitely out of my comfort zone, but it wasn't a bad experience and I'm definitely looking forward to giving all the of Kinktober days the time and energy that they deserve.
> 
> Paradise 'Verse also happens to be my Nano project this year, which happens to include this. Enjoy!
> 
> This first fic is a continuation of the missing scene in Idyll, and takes place before (Non) Domestic Bliss.

* * *

 

Neither Michael nor Lucifer noticed as the door shut behind Raphael’s class, nor did they hear the locking and soundproofing of the door so that no one would walk in on them. They were too busy being wrapped in each other’s scents and sounds. 

 

Lucifer was too busy stroking Michael’s oil gland, soliciting whimpers of wracked pleasure from his mate. He licked at the oil dripping into the feathers, the smooth satin texture melding perfectly with the oil’s taste. The jasmine and orange zest bloomed across his tongue, a taste without a single hint of bitterness and paired perfectly with the sandalwood scent that was all Michael. 

 

Michael reached to touch Lucifer in return. It didn’t matter where he touched, he just  _ had  _ to touch something. His fingers skirted into Lucifer’s hair. He scratched at his scalp, gently, which caused Lucifer to gasp into the oil gland.

 

Careful of the other’s wing, the younger archangel pushed Michael to lie flat on the bed behind them. His mind was only on his mate before him. He shifted, fondling the other wing, not wanting to leave a single inch of Michael’s skin untouched, to wring every ounce of pleasure and satisfaction from his mate that he could.  _ He deserved this _ . He lathed each feather he could, lavishing them with attention, caressing around them and around the other oil gland and sliding his tongue against Michael’s naval, tasting the sweet nectar of his skin.

 

Angels were usually genderless, but Michael had retained the male genitalia from his vessel, and he could feel evidence of Lucifer doing the same rubbing against his vessel’s form. Other angels wouldn’t have noticed, even without the obvious giveaway evident to him now, because they would have seen only their true forms overlaying the vessels, but Lucifer and Michael were closer. Had always been closer. They had come so close to bonding, once, so long ago.

 

Michael arched upwards into Lucifer and the other continued lapping and teasing at his skin. The younger archangel dragged his tongue along the soft skin around Michael’s scrotum. Enjoying the sensitivity he found there, and the sounds his ministrations elicited, he decided to do interesting things that his forked tongue was more than capable of. Like what he did next, which was to wrap one fork around the testicle he was teasing while continuing to lavish the skin of the other one.

 

Michael whimpered, wanting,  _ needing,  _ more. His fingers moved against Lucifer’s scalp again and pulled gently on his hair. “Heylel-  _ More, _ ” he begged.

 

Lucifer smirked as he slid the second fork against Michael’s frenulum. There was pre-cum sliding down the head of his cock. So he unwound the fork from around the first scrotum and lapped at it. The fluid was almost tasteless but there was just a hint of sweet orange mixed in. Lucifer wanted nothing more than to  _ squeeze  _ more of it from his mate _. _

 

Lucifer flicked his tongue repeatedly along the frenulum and made sure to tease the slit while he was at it.

 

Michael whined, squirming with how much he desired  _ more _ . “Please, Heylel,” he mumbled. “Sto…. stop teasing.”

 

Lucifer sat up to get a better look at Michael. “You are beautiful,” he whispered. “So beautiful.” He leaned down and took Michael’s phallus into his mouth. He swirled the forks of his tongue around the glans. He was still teasing, but just Michael’s taste had him driven to distraction, it was  _ so  _ good.

 

Michael’s grip on Lucifer’s head loosened and his hands ran down Lucifer’s back and into his wings. He couldn't reach Lucifer’s oil glands, but that was not for lack of trying. He bent to kiss the blonde waves upon Lucifer’s head, and ran his hands through what he could reach of Lucifer’s other feathers. 

 

Encouraged, Lucifer moved his tongue flat against the bottom of his mouth and began working at Michael’s shaft. The first touch of the head of Michael’s shaft at the back of his throat had his eyes watering, but the groan Michael loosed at the contact was worth it. He pulled back up briefly to lathe a slow lick across Michael’s glans, dipping into the slit before playfully teasing the edge.

 

“Heylel!” Michael gasped, sounding more desperate than his last plea. 

 

Lucifer sucked Michael back into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks as worked his way down, sucking hard, causing Michael to practically mewl at the sensation.

 

He began bobbing his head, twisting slightly on every other upstroke, taking more and more of Michael into his throat with every movement. He loosened his throat and arched slightly to take the last of him down, feeling the head of Michael scrape gently against the back of his throat and repressed the urge to breathe in. His nose touched the course hair dusting Michael’s groin, and a tightening fist in his hair, as well as the half-repressed thrusting of Michael’s hips, had Lucifer moaning around Michael’s cock. 

 

Michael’s head fell back and his eyes rolled at the sensation, and he began whispering half coherent phrases of praise to his other half. “Heylel, so beautiful. So amazing. My Heylel, my perfect light. Yes!” The last phrase was almost yelped as Lucifer moved back off his cock to the head before slamming his way back down. Having adjusted to the size of Michael in his throat, he tried to establish a steady rhythm on his cock, pulling half off every couple bobs to take a breathe before reattaching himself to his mate. Michael was soon entirely incoherent and moaning and muttering phrases in a mix of broken Enochian and various other languages. 

 

Too soon, Lucifer pulled off. And Michael gasped before sitting up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Enough, Heylel.”

 

Lucifer swallowed, frightened by Michael’s tone. Would Michael-? But before he could finish the thought, Michael had flipped their position. “It’s my turn.” In an instant, Lucifer was on his back on the bed, Michael settling gently between his thighs tracing the outline of his already engorged cock with a single finger. Michael met his gaze with steady eyes. The dangerous glint was still there, but it was more like a challenge than a promise of something bad. And Lucifer gasped at the intensity of the emotion he saw there and felt his eyes well up again, but this time with good feelings, with love and with strength.

 

“You are so beautiful,  _ my _ Heylel.” Michael kissed him, passionately. “My own bringer of light.” He licked the side of Lucifer’s chin and then bit him on the shoulder, not hard enough to break any skin. This elicited a pleased whimper from Lucifer, who arched upward, seeking friction, but not finding any.

 

“You’re such a tease,” Michael said fondly as he rolled his eyes. “But I think there’s been quite enough of that.” He rubbed his nose from Lucifer’s chin all the way to his naval, occasionally flicking his mate with tongue when he least expected it. “I am going to get you good and  _ wet  _ and then you are going to fuck me.”

 

Lucifer thought he knew what was going to happen next, but it didn’t prepare him for Michael actually spitting on his dick. And then proceeding to envelope it in its entirety with his mouth, all the way to the base. Michael intentionally slobbered all over it, sucking on it and running his tongue in random patterns up and down from the shaft to the glans. He would occasionally twist his tongue to tease the slit and the frenulum, but he mostly kept his tongue moving.

 

Lucifer quivered under Michael’s ministrations. He arched, causing Michael’s teeth to just barely scrape against his member and he nearly howled with the pleasure it caused, even as it wasn’t enough to send him over the edge.

 

Pre-cum worked it’s way down Michael’s throat as he coaxed even more of the glorious sounds from his mate’s mouth. The flavor wasn’t overwhelming, but he was sure it tasted like apple infused rose water. Convinced that Lucifer was  _ almost  _ ready, he reached for Lucifer’s wings. The oil glands were located on the insides of the wings, between the secondaries and the secondary coverts, just out of range for oneself,  _ most of the time _ . And the skin around them was really sensitive, so without removing his mouth, or ceasing his attention to Lucifer’s cock, Michael gently massaged the skin around the oil glands, and then the glands themselves by carefully rolling the papillae between his fingers until they were slick. Lucifer let out a sound that was half sob and half moan. 

 

When Michael had decided his fingers had enough of the slick oil coating them, he placed them on the base of Lucifer's dick. As he slowly eased his head up and off, he replaced his mouth with his hands, slathering the oil sloppily across every inch of Lucifer's member.

 

This part was made harder because Lucifer bucked and whimpered as Michael moved. Lucifer's nerves were fired up and his body didn't know how to respond to it.

 

“It's okay,” Michael whispered when his mouth was free. “I've got you.” He studied Lucifer, making sure he really was okay. “I want you to fuck me,” he said. “I've been waiting six thousand years for this.” He stroked Lucifer languidly.

 

Lucifer shivered. He'd also wanted this for so long. They hadn't gotten so far before the Fall because he'd wanted to prove his dedication before asking Michael to bond. “You want this?” he asked quietly.

 

“I found your bond token before the Creator left. The answer is yes, would always have been yes. I love you, Lucifer, and I would very much like you to make love with me.”

 

They shifted positions again, Michael on his back and Lucifer above him.

 

Lucifer kissed Michael on lips as Michael drew his knees towards his chest. He used a hand and carefully guided his member past Michael's entrance.

 

Michael keened with pleasure, fingers scratching at the back of Lucifer's shoulders.

 

Lucifer thrust in slowly, making sure he wasn't about to hurt his mate, and also because he was enjoying Michael writhing beneath him, still desperate for more. Michael had again reached the point of incoherent babbling.

 

When Lucifer was a few inches in, he pressed against the anal wall and found Michael's prostate.

 

“Heylel!” Michael screamed, panting.

 

Lucifer smirked as he continued pushing in. He wasn't actively avoiding that spot, but he also didn't try to rub against it. Michael rocked his hips, trying to urge him on, but it didn't do much good.

 

The Lightbringer continued to press into Michael, moving slowly until he couldn't go any further. And then, at the brush of his balls against Michael’s entrance, and with an impatient whine from Michael, he pulled all the way out till just the head of his cock was nestled inside and slammed in again.

 

With each thrust he made sure to grind against Michael's prostate, and with each pass pressed a little harder and a little faster, though he could feel the erratic motion of his thrusting hips.

 

“Heylel, Heylel,” Michael babbled, whining with need. His cock was dribbling more pre-cum, the tip shiny and rosy in color and his balls ached with an unreleased need. 

 

“I love you, Mikha,” Lucifer whispered without slowing down. He could feel his orgasm building and he could see that Michael was close, _ so close _ .

 

With a last thrust, he went straight for Michael's prostate, and slammed into it with a cry of his mate's name and his release.

 

Michael saw stars and then his balls were tightening as white fluid was ejected from his member, splashing his chest and Lucifer's.

 

Lucifer pulled out of Michael and collapsed against his side. “Love you, Mikha,” he mumbled.

 

Michael kissed his mate's cheek. “I love you too, my Heylel.” Lucifer felt the cool flow of Michael’s grace over his body as his seed was wiped away. Task completed, Michael wrapped an arm and a wing around Lucifer, snuggling close to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Ass Worship | Begging 
> 
> Michael takes it upon himself to remind Lucifer just how beautiful he is.

Lucifer woke up to Michael studying his backside. “What are you doing?” Lucifer asked dreamily, still coming into consciousness.

 

“Just admiring the view.” Michael said with a smirk, gently caressing Lucifer’s cheeks. As the caresses began to turn towards something deeper, something more, Lucifer found himself almost reflexively beginning to bring his knees closer to his chest. “Enjoying ourself are we?” Michael said his smirk deepening as he leaned in to plant a single kiss on the smooth stretch of Lucifer’s taint.

 

Lucifer couldn’t help but bite his lip and groan in the affirmative, pulling his knees even further up in order to give Michael access to his real goal. 

 

Michael pulled his head back so he could get a better look at Lucifer and appreciate the view. The other archangel was lying on his side, knees pulled up towards his chest so that Michael could see the entirety of his body laying invitingly before him. “You're beautiful,” he whispered, reaching for Lucifer's plump ass and kneading lightly at it before pulling his cheeks apart. At the center was that perfect pink rosebud.

 

He slowly drew in closer, watching Luci squirm in anticipation and letting his hot breath flush Lucifer’s ass and his legs to tighten in anticipation. “Beautiful,” Michael repeated, blowing lightly again at Lucifer’s beautiful reaction.

 

“Hurry.” Lucifer groaned into the sheets, quivering lightly.

 

“Where is the fun in that?” was all Michael said in an amused tone. They had all the time in the universe for this, why would he want to go any faster? The room was locked and soundproofed. So he leaned forward and began lightly kissing whichever part of Lucifer’s ass and inner thigh drew his attention at that moment. Gently stroking his legs with his fingers, grabbing them firmly and holding them in place in response to the occasional twitch or spasm. “All mine,” he said. “Every glorious inch of you.”

 

“Please,” was the only word Lucifer could manage to enunciate in his debauched state as he squirmed under Michael’s ministrations, the feeling of warm precum oozing down his trapped legs. “More,” he whimpered.

 

Encouraged, Michael set to work and began working his way down Lucifer’s body with abandon. Kissing, nibbling, and sucking his way from the base of Lucifer’s spine until his mouth was resting just above the rosebud that was his goal. He began slowly sliding his tongue along the outer ridge, spiralling inward, until his tongue slid lightly into Lucifer’s sweet ass. Lucifer began to taste copper, and soon realized he had bit through his lip so caught up in the moment. He didn’t care. It was all he could do to hold his quivering body still. If it wasn’t for Michael’s strong hands on his hips, he would have unfolded.

 

“More, Mikha,” Lucifer begged as Michael stretched his tongue inside his taint and began to slowly fuck him with his tongue. 

 

Michael repeated this while he considered what he wanted to do next. When Lucifer started babbling, Michael stopped. Lucifer's skin was glistening from the ministrations and the copious pre-cum still dripping down his legs. “My beautiful, wet Heylel. What do you want me to do to you?”

 

“Fuck me, Mikha!” Lucifer's voice was hoarse and he could still taste the copper from biting his lip. “Please!”

 

Michael smiled and reached for one of Lucifer's oil glands and coated a liberal amount into his fingers, drawing another moan from Lucifer, before gently rotating his mate so he was lying on his back. Kneeling on the bed with his knees almost touching his mate, he slowly reached his index finger inside Lucifer. The slippery lubricant coating his fingers causing him to slip into Lucifer's eager hole with ease.

 

The eldest archangel knew Lucifer could take him easily, they were archangels and much less fragile than humans, but he was enjoying the intimacy and Lucifer was so beautiful when he begged. So he slowly pushed his index finger past Lucifer's rim and with a twist of his wrist pressed it towards Lucifer's prostate.

 

Lucifer arched, keening with pleasure at the stimulation. Michael added a second finger easily and explored Lucifer leisurely. He then slipped in a third finger before he leaned forward and blew a breath of air onto Lucifer's member, grinning as Lucifer keened again. “So sensitive, my Heylel, you're gorgeous,” he whispered, voice full of lust.

 

“Just fuck me already!” Lucifer rocked his hips, trying to get more stimulation and receiving none. His hands twisted the sheets between his fingers as he begged.

 

“Okay, okay,” Michael relented, pulling his fingers out of Lucifer, who whined gently at the loss.

 

There were still fingers on his hand dripping with wing oil, so he rubbed the rest of it onto his erect member and carefully lined himself up with Lucifer.

 

He pushed in all the way at once, his moans of pleasure echoing Lucifer. He put his hands on Lucifer's hips, using the grip to steady himself and began to thrust quickly, pounding into a Lucifer already begging for more and adjusting his angle slightly to hit his prostate with every stroke. The sound of skin slapping skin was punctuated by Lucifer's wanton moans.

 

Lucifer reached up, wrapping his arms around his mate and tugging gently at his mate's hair. “Love you,” he said, voice hard with arousal.

 

Michael's balls tightened, so he moved one hand to stroke Lucifer's glistening member. “Cum for me, beautiful Heylel,” he whispered with a final thrust aimed for Lucifer's prostate.

 

Lucifer clenched around Michael with a shout of his name as he came, and drawing the elder archangel's release in the same moment.

 

Michael pulled out of Lucifer slowly, causing the other archangel to whine at the loss. “It's okay, Heylel. I'm not going anywhere.” He lowered himself on top of his mate and kissed him slow and lazily.

 

The younger archangel waved a hand, cleaning both of them with little more than a thought. Closing his eyes, Lucifer folded his wings on top of Michael. “Love you, Mikha.”

 

“And I you, my Light.” Michael peppered his face in light kisses and curled up on Lucifer's chest. “Rest, Love. I'll watch over you.”

 

Lucifer dozed off with a loving smile on his face. Michael was here, wasn't going anywhere, and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come shout at me on tumblr! I'm sageclover61 there too.


End file.
